High School Affairs
by SwiftWords31
Summary: It's the start to their junior year at McMahon High. John, Randy, Roman and Dave are ready to face the new challenges that await them on and off the field. Maryse is the new girl this year, she's got the whole school's eyes on her but she only has eyes for a certain football player. What does the bad french girl have in store? What madness will take place this year?
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Author Notes: This my first WWE Fanfic and it Involves Multiple Wrestlers In it but the main ones are John Cena, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista. This story will have many twists to it and lots of surprises so review and tell me what you think also add any suggestions you may have if you want to see something particular. Lastly like always Enjoy :) **

**Bold Means (Phone(texting and calling)**

_**Bold and Italics Means (Sound (usually a loud one)**_

_Italics Means (Thinking to their-self)_

Summer was over, and another school year at Mcmahon High was ready to be in session. For a High School, Mcmahon High is one of the biggest in the country, the campus is almost the equivalent of a universities and students live on campus in dorms (separate boys and girls) as well. Students that attend this school either pay out of pocket or for the most part receive a scholarship to go there. Some of their biggest scholarships come through their sports programs (especially for football).This year the Mcmahon legends are primed to have a excellent football year which featured a group of future college stars: QB(Randy Orton), LB(John Cena), SS (Roman Reigns) and DL (Dave Batista). Even though all were entering their junior year each were being scouted heavily by college from around the country.

"I can't wait till our first game this season" said Dave excitingly.

"Yeah we're gonna mop the floor with the Central Spartans" replied Roman with his fist proudly in the air.

John chimed in into their conversation "Take it easy there, we can't go underestimating anybody now"

"True true you're right about that one but come on now you can't say that you don't think we'll lose against them we have the best defense in the state possibly even the country" said Roman

He was right, John couldn't argue with that fact. The three of them make a dangerous combination in all three levels of their defense.

"let's go see what Randy is up to" said Dave

It wasn't hard to find Randy as soon as they rounded the corner of the hallway they were greeted with sight of Randy making out with his girlfriend Angelina. Of course Randy being the quarterback of the team it made sense that he'd be dating the head cheerleader. They all found it weird though how'd they'd have a full blown make out session in school like no one was looking.

"Hey what do you kids think you're doing!" Roman shouted

Randy jumped as he heard the voice, "we weren't doing anything" he said as he turned around.

Dave and John laughed at the look on Randy's face when he realized they were screwin with him. "_Ohhhh I'm going to get these guys back for this" _he thought.

"You guys really know how to kill the mood" Randy was pissed.

"It's okay baby they're just mad because they don't have a hot girlfriend like me" Angelina said with a smirk on her. All three guys shot her a look of disgust and stuck their tongues out at her, she flipped them off in response. "_I swear they act like little kids I don't even know why Randy bothers with them" _she thought to herself.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

The bell rang and the halls started to empty out. "Alright babe I'm going to class I'll text you when I get there" said Angelina, she gives her boyfriend a peck on lips and heads off to class.

"We should get going ourselves don't want to be late on the first day back" said John

"Yeah Mr. Goody Goody is right we should get going" said Roman

"Whatever just because I get good grades doesn't make me a "goody goody" as you call it" John replied.

"Both of you shut up and let's go" Randy ordered.

All four boys had been good friends for a long time dating back to their elementary days. Each had their own unique personalities. John was a full blown jock doing three sports a year but he is also in the top five of his class so he's sort of the brainiac of the group. Roman came from the samoa islands when he was a kid, growing up he was always interested in other countries cultures. In the group though he's the smug asshole. Dave is the loud mouth of the group but had a gift when it came to playing football, if anyone was going to make it to the NFL in the group it'd be him. Randy is the calm cool guy of the group, he was the most popular person in the school even though he was quite bashful.

"8:05 we're late" said John checking his watch

"So what we'll still get there Cena" said Roman

"Wow wow check it out" said Dave who was in awe at the sight he was looking at

They stopped right outside of Mr Longs class starstruck by the beauty that was down the hall at her locker. Down at the end of the hall of the third floor, they spot a girl with long blonde hair that curled at the ends she was wearing a pair of black leggings that showed off her toned legs, a red belly shirt that had a pair of lips on them. From what they could see she had a bellybutton piercing too.

Roman was the first to speak up, "she's sexy"

"You got that right" said Dave

"Man if I wasn't in a relationship you guys have no idea what I'd do to her" Randy exclaimed

"But you are" said John. He didn't find her that sexy, yeah he thought she was cute but he was in a relationship with the captain of the volleyball team Eve Torres so he didn't hound after girls like his friends did.

"So are you, wow here she comes" Randy pointed out

All of them kept their eyes on her except John as she passed them by. She throws them a smile, one enough that showed off her pearly whites "_They're alright I guess, they want me just like the rest of the guys in this school" _the girl thought to herself. She noticed all of them eyeballing her except John "_Hmmmmm he's cute" _she thought as she rounded the corner.

"I've got to get to know her before this school year is over" Said Roman

Randy chuckled "You need a whole year to talk to her, if it were me I'd be talking to her by the end of today"

"Shut it Orton" said Roman

They all walked into Mr. Longs class an extra ten minutes late because of their little distraction that happened in the hallway.

"It's the first day and you jokers are 15 minutes late to my class, I'm going to let all of you off with a warning but come late 2 more times and I'll be seeing you all after school for detention then you could tell your coach why you were late to practice" said Mr Long

They all ignored him and took their seats in the back, Randy took out his Iphone and started texting Angelina. Dave and Roman were talking to the Bella twins Brie and Nikki (Roman and Nikki had gone out in the past). John was busy taking down all the notes that Mr Long was putting on the board, he knew that his friends were gonna ask later on to see them. It kinda bothered him from time to time when he'd have actually pay attention in class while his friends got to goof off the whole time.

"Mr Reigns what do you think doing?, pay attention, I ought to send you to Vince's office!", Mr Long caught Roman trying to get ah little too friendly with Nikki in the back of the class.

Roman started laughing "What I wasn't doing nothing it was all her, I swear"

"What?!" Nikki exclaimed "It's obvious that you can't control yourself around me, you've always had that problem when it came to me". Even though they weren't together the sexual tension between the two still remained there and often late night trips to each others dorm rooms were the result.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Alright everybody I'll see you all tomorrow and don't forget to do tonight's homework, I'll be expecting it first thing when class starts" said Mr Long as his students were exiting into the hallway.

"Well I'll catch up with you guys later I gotta meet up with Angelina….ohhhhh don't we have Gym together John" said Randy

"Yeah we have it today, I think at 4th period" replied John

"Well whenever it is I'll see you then" said Randy as he walked away

"Where are you guys headed next for class" John asked

"Well I have gym now so I'll be heading to the track" Dave inquired

"Lucky I have boring ass history" Roman complained "How about you John?"

"I'll be making my way to Chemistry" said John

"See that's bullshit Dave here is the only one that isn't going die from boredom" Roman was still complaining about it.

"You're right about that" John agreed

Dave wasn't paying any attention to his friends chattering, all of his attention was focused on the bombshell latina at the water fountain. "_she's so fucking gorgeous"_ he thought to himself. John and Roman peeped who he was staring at and looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Ok forget about it Dave don't even tempt yourself" said John

"Yeah Melina is already taken off the market or did you forget" Roman added

Melina Perez the loud mouth of the cheerleading team, she was quite short but her beauty and booty got her looks wherever she went, she could easily walk into a room and claim all eyes on her. Her hair is jet black long and curly, makeup and nails always done (yeah she was a real pretty girl). Today she had on blue high waisted jeans with rips in them, black open toed pumps and a black crop that hung off her right shoulder. She was Dave's type of girl, John and Roman knew he had it bad for her but she was dating John Morrison who played for the schools basketball team.

"Eventually she will be my girl, watch and see" Dave stated to his friends.

They both shook their heads again and began walking away without Dave. Melina looked up from the water fountain and seen Dave looking at her, she stood up and through him a devilish smile and waved to him as she walked away. John and Roman should've stayed to see the dumbfounded look on Dave's face, he had to slap himself to remember where he was at the moment and then ran off to class not trying to be late.

"All I'm saying is th…" John cut his sentence off when his vision was cut off by something.

"who is this" he asked

_Giggling_

"Eve I know it's you" he said

"Awwwww you're no fun at all" Eve said in a fake pouty manner

" I'll see you two love birds later" said Roman

They both signaled him off and headed outside to get Eve to class. Her class was in the E building which was a 10 minute walk across campus.

"So how's your day going babe" John asked

"It's going good so far, I have some friends in my first class you know Michelle and Kelly (fellow volleyball teammates)" said Eve

"The blondies" John laughed

"Leave them alone they've been my friends since middle school" Eve pouted

"Awwww I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to poke fun at them" John teased

"Whatever" Eve said while crossing her arms

"Well were here, I really need to get going to class before I'm late again, it's in the G building" John pointed to it way in the distance you could see the three structure.

"Again?" Eve said confused

"Long story" he retorted

They kissed each other and John was off running afterwards trying not be late to Mr. Rhodes class. Him being in his third year there, he knew every shortcut to get to each building. "_5 minutes left and there goes the classroom, I'm gonna make it" _he thought but that thought faded as he crashed into someone that was coming out of the girls bathroom. "_Ahhhhh damn wtf was that"_, his head was ringing after the collision.

"you ok?" John asked the girl as he helped her up

"yes yes I'm fine" she replied

John had just realized it was the girl that his friends were eyeballing earlier. He had to retract his previous statement about her being cute, up close she was stunning, model like stunning. The girl brushed herself off and mumbled something that John couldn't understand "_was that french?_" he wondered. "_It's the cute guy from earlier"_ the girl noticed as she looked at him. Both stayed there for a while gazing into each others eyes, John was completely mesmerized by her autumn colored jewels_._

"I'm sorry about that I really should have watched where I was going" John said getting back up to his feet

"It's ok were both fine, no harm done" the girl replied while keeping her eyes locked on John

"_That accent, she's definitely foreign I wonder where she's from, shit I'm late I don't have time for this" _John thought to himself

"Ohhh I have to get going again sorry about that" John said running off into Mr Rhodes class not giving her a chance to say anything.

"_He's a real cutie up close"_ the girl pondered while walking back to class

The guys were enjoying their first day back, some of their classes they see one another in, it was only second period that they'd be completely separated. Fifth period had hit and they all met up at the main building (D building) of the school for lunch, the made their way to the cafe and it was live there. Fourth and Fifth period lunch were known for being the liveliest lunches of the day, you'd see almost everybody there some would even skip class to be there.

"Yessssss I'm so happy it's lunch time I'm fucking starved" Dave explained

"You're always hungry what else is new" Roman teased

John and Randy laughed at the statement they both knew it was true though. Eve was waving at John from a table in the back, there he could see some of his other friends sitting down there: the Bella twins, Jeff hardy, Aj Styles, Kelly, and Michelle.

"Let's hurry up and get our lunch I'm ready to eat" said Dave

"We know" said Roman

"Look who finally arrived" Styles announced to the whole table.

They took their seats and started chowing down especially Dave he had the biggest plate out of the whole table. He had everyone looking at him in disgust because of the way he was hulking down his food.

"Calm down Dave the food isn't that great here" said Michelle

"Well that's because you barely eat anything" Roman mocked

"Shut up Roman that wasn't nice" Nikki jumped in

Like a lap dog Roman shut his mouth, even though they weren't a couple anymore she could tell him something he'd for the most part listen to her. He stuck his tongue at her for telling him that, she gave him a kissy face in response. He deadpanned at the gesture, everyone laughed at it.

"That's not funny jerks" Roman said pissed

"Takes one to know one" said Michelle

He huffed at her statement and remained pissed until he saw something that change his attitude. He was staring at the new girl they saw in the hallway earlier, he knew it wasn't polite to stare but he didn't care.

"Hey there she goes again" He pointed out to here

Everyone turned and looked to see who he was pointing at. "Ohhhh I know her, her name is Maryse" said Kelly

"Wait how the fuck do you know her?" Roman demanded

"I was about to tell you until you interrupted me, I know her from my french class. I don't know why she takes it though she spoke french the whole time in class, I mean it's a easy A for her but still it's not fair" said Kelly.

"Mhmmmm she speaks french" Roman said in a creepy manner

"_so that was french I heard when we bumped in the hall"_ John thought to himself while eating his burger. They watched her as she got her food and went to go sit down at Melina's table. Her table consisted of Michael Mizanin, Dolph Ziggler, Aj lee, Velvet sky, John Morrison and Jack Swagger. Roman seen Michael talking to Maryse and grunted at the sight.

"No fair why do they get the new girl to sit at their table" Roman Complained

"Who cares where she sits, it's obvious that she made friends already" said Brie

"True I just wish It wasn't with Melina though, that girl has a bad reputation" Michelle explained.

Dave ignored what he heard, he already knew that Melina had a bad reputation he tried not to let any of the rumors about her get to him. The rest of the lunch period Roman continued to eye Melina's table to look at Maryse while Dave was looking at Melina the whole time, John and Eve stayed hugged up in the corner of the table whispering things to each other and laughing, Styles and Randy were having an argument with the Bella's that they were losing, Kelly and Michelle talked about what they did over the summer, and Jeff was zoned out listening to music.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Fuck it's time to go to class again" Roman complained.

"You know you complain a lot right?, just shut up and go like a good boy" Nikki teased.

Roman stormed off to class, Nikki was the only person he didn't talk back to.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you we have the same class remember" said Styles

The Bella's,Kelly and Michelle joined them seeing as their class was in the same direction. Randy left to go see Angelina, sometimes John wondered who really wore the pants in that relationship. He kissed Eve goodbye leaving him and Dave to be on their way to class. Dave had a smile on his the whole way there, John found it to be creepy.

"Why are smiling for? John questioned

"Because Melina's in our next class, I finally have a class with her bro, I'm telling you now something will happen between the two of us" Dave stated.

"Alright if you say so" John said "_I doubt that something will"_ was is after thought.

They were headed to F building, at that building mostly cooking classes are conducted there. John found it funny that after lunch he'd be going to culinary class to make and eat food even though he ate already the period before. Dave was excited when he found out Melina was going to be in the same class as him, he found out from overhearing Melina's conversation with Velvet during 3rd period in the hall. They sat in the back of the class (as they do the majority of their classes) "_I need to start sitting more close to the front"_ thought John.

"Good Afternoon class, today we will be pairing up into groups of 3, these groups will be your permanent groups for the school year so choose wisely when it comes to picking your partners" said Ms Hall.

" You already know it's us 2 in a group right off the back, now we just need to choose a partner" said Dave.

"Yup it can be anyone except Melina, so eliminate any thought you had of picking her" John stated.

"What why not" Dave was pissed

"Because genius it'll be me doing most of the work because you'll be too busy staring at her and trying to talk to her plus she doesn't exactly do her work either" John pointed out.

" Come on bro I promised I'll do my work, you know how much I like her, it's only right we all be partners" Dave pleaded.

"_If we don't make her our partner he'll be pissed at me for the whole year and still won't do his work cause he'll just stare at her from across the room…...fine it's whatever". _thought John.

"fine but I'm not the one who's going to ask her, you want her go get her yourself" John said

"_Yesssssssssssssssss"_ Dave thought "ok I got this no problem"

Everyone got up to get into pairs of 3 after Ms Hall took attendance, Dave made his move on Melina before anyone else could.

"Hey Melina" Dave said with a smile

Melina turned and seen it was Dave and smiled "Hey Dave what's up?"

Dave was starting to get nervous, it was hard for him to talk to her she was gorgeous he'd always get lost in her beauty.

"I..I was wondering if wanted be partners with me and John" said Dave

"hmmmmmmm…..I don't know" Melina said playfully. She could see that Dave was nervous talking to her she thought it was cute and funny to mess with him. "_He's so cute when he's nervous, how I crank it up a notch" _she thought to herself.

"Wellllllllll Dave" Melina said while placing her index finger to his chest "Ok I don't see why not" she finished with a smile.

"_Yesssssssssss thank you god"_ Dave thought "Alright come sit with us"

He guided her over to the table and introduce her to John. "Uhh Dave I already know her, I had Math with her last year" John stated "Yeah I know who John is already" Melina agreed. "_Great I thought this class was going to be a piece cake and now it looks like I'll be baking all cakes" John thought. _

Every group had to bake bread that day, which was one of the basics of cooking. They assigned what each other would do: John would make the dough, Dave would knead it, and Melina would just put it in the oven (sounds fair doesn't it).

"I'll be over here making the dough if you guys need me" said John walking away

"Dave do you think I'm cute?" Melina asked in a playful manner

" ye...yeah you're cute" said Dave "_Cute doesn't even begin to describe you"_

Melina enjoyed playing with Dave he was a easy target, it wasn't like she was doing it to be mean she do it because she has a crush on him (even though she's in a relationship). If she wasn't with Morrison then Dave would be the front runner.

She gave him that devilish look again "Hmmmm what do you think of me? be honest I won't be mad"

Dave gulped hard then smiled "Well I think you're the most beautifullest thing I've ever seen, your perfect….well to me at least".

Melina felt Butterflies in her stomach when she heard Dave's response. "_He's too cute to pass up, he makes me feel a certain way that no one else has made me feel including Morrison. I don't know he might be worth risking my relationship over. I'll just keep him close by…...really close by"_ she thought.

She kept her smile throughout the rest of the period even after the bell rang up until she had to leave Dave. Dave didn't know what to think, he didn't think Melina would ask him questions like that or be so straightforward. He decided what they discussed would stay between them two. The last two periods flew by, the guys all met up and headed to the locker room, it was practice time and they had one week until game day.

"Yesssssss practice time love it!" Roman shouted

"Go hard or go home" said John

"Alright ladies let's get to work" said Randy

Once suited for practice they all headed to the field, both their practice and game field were covered in turf. Mcmahon High spent a good portion of their money on their athletics department having top notch equipment for each sport. Coach Wells instructed the team to go through their basic warm ups, next they went through their drills at each positions, all four boys are the leaders of their positions (John, Randy and Mark being Captains). Mark was LT (left tackle) and was the only senior that was a captain. They called for a meeting and split into starting offense and starting defense. John taking the defense and Randy taking the offense.

"Alright boys Cover 2, Roman I want you in the box until they say hike then drop back into coverage, I'm faking on my blitz but Ewen (Big E) i want you to blitz once the ball is snapped, me and Lashley will handle the middle. let's get a sack or pick here." said John "Alright break" he concluded

"Alright boys first play let's go for it all, play call is play action Alphea Z (Twins right, Kofi on the inside doing a slant route, Rollins deep Post to the inside, Hunter release from the line late into the right flat) fake it to Kingston make them bite on that, Rollins I'm going to hit over the middle be there and you know what Mysterio I want you on a wheel route to the left, on the 4th Omaha I want you to hike it Murdoch (Brodus Clay)" said Randy "Alright break" he concluded.

Both sides line up.

Randy's in shotgun formation."Germany!(watch the blitz), set, watch 53 watch 53(53 is John), (Randy points to him), Omaha!, Omaha!, set, Omaha!, Omaha!" Randy Shouts

The ball is hiked Randy fakes the handoff to Mysterio to the left, surveying the field, he pump fakes to Kingston, John bites on it. He's got Rollins deep in the middle, Randy Launches before taking a hit from Dave. The pass is picked off by Roman he scrambles to the 40 before he's stopped by Hunter.

Randy takes off his helmet "Damn what happened on that play?"

"The Number one ranked defense in the state happened" John answered.

The rest of practice was spent going over plays and running them to perfection because if Randy could shred his schools defense then he shred any schools defense. Excluding his first pick he threw, Randy ended the day with 187 yards passing, 50 yards rushing with 2 touchdowns and a pick.

"Damn that was a good practice" Dave said with excitement

"Hell yeah it was, I picked off pretty boy over here" Roman joked

"I guess a blind squirrel can find a nut" says Randy pissed

"Don't you know me and Roman are a No Fly Zone" said Styles

"Fuck both of you (Flips them off), I need a shower" says Randy

Coach Davis called John over when they had entered the locker room "we need to go over some defensive audibles that I need you to teach to the guys" says coach Davis

"Sure thing Coach" says John

John had spent close to an hour in the coaches office going over the audible calls before he left.

"Damn you're just now getting out of there" said Dave who was grabbing his bags getting ready to leave.

"Yeah man I still gotta shower and shit so I'll catch up with you back at the dorms" says John

"Alright man see you there" says Dave as he leaves.

John takes off all his gear and heads to the showers, he's so relaxed in the shower he wished he never had to get out of it. Now fresh and clean he heads to his locker when he hears his phone vibrating on the bench, he looks at it, it's Eve.

**Hey Babe :), how was practice? - Eve**

Instantly he smiles.

**What's up beautiful :) 3, it was good I'm tired and sore now though :( - John**

He continues to text her as he's getting dressed.

**Awwww poor baby :(, I know what'll make you feel better ;) - Eve**

**Hmmmmmm I see where your mind is at right now ;), Idk tho I'm a little too tired to go a round with you but a massage would really help :) - John**

**I can do that I'll see you when you get back to your dorm - Eve**

**Lol but you're not allowed in the boys dorms after hours - John**

**Who says anyone has to know ;) - Eve**

**You right Babe I'll see you there :) - John**

"_That girl is something else" _John thought to himself as he exited the locker room. It sucked that the Sports complex is on the opposite side of the campus of the dorms. John really didn't want to carry his bags there, he parked his car in the sports complex parking lot but he also didn't want to feel like he was lazy. He decided to go the car, when he got there though he could yelling and screaming not to far away, he dropped his bags and ran off to where the screaming was coming from. When he gets to the screaming he sees a some guy on top of a girl in some bushes, she's screaming "Get off me!" and something else John can't understand.

"Hey!, get off of her!" John shouts as he runs over and pulls the guy off. John notices the girl is Maryse that is being attacked.

The guy stands up and John knows who it is instantly, "what are doing Michael?" John asks

"This doesn't involve you John just mind your own damn business" Michael sneers

"This is my business now" John retorts. The two tussle to the grown and Michael ends up on top, he starts punching John. John does his best to defend himself but a few punches sneak their way in and connect with his face. Maryse comes running in tackling Michael off of John, John seizes the opportunity and gets in some punches before security comes running over to the mayhem.

" What the hell is going on over here" says Earl the security guard.

"I caught him over here trying to rape this girl" says John

Earl looks at Michael then at Maryse "young lady is this true?"

"Yes it is, John came running over here when he heard my screams and saw what was going on and stopped Michael from advancing on me" Maryse explained.

Other security guards come to the seen and handcuff Michael and put him in the back of their security car.

"You did a good thing son, what's your name?" Earl asks John

"John" says John

"John…..oh your John Cena the school's star middle linebacker, man you kick ass on the field." says Earl with Joy.

John chuckles a little bit "yup that's me"

"Keep up the good work man (pats John on the shoulder) and can you make sure she get to her dorm ok" Earl says as he hops in the security car.

"Sure thing" John says he watches them pull off.

Maryse dusts herself off and takes her mirror out her bag to asses the damage, nothing major happened just a few scrapes here and there. John shakes his head at her, she doesn't catch it.

"So you ready to head the dorms?" John asks

Maryse closes her mirror and puts it back "I don't need you to walk me back I'm capable getting there myself"

"Yeah I can see that" John says looking her up and down

"Look I could of handled that jerk" Maryse says frustrated

"Sure you can let's go, I'll drive you there" John says

"Why drive there when we could just walk?" Maryse curiously asks

"Well because 1. I'm tired from practice, 2. I left my bags at my car and don't feel like carrying them all the way there and 3. If someone tries to do what he did to you again, I probably wouldn't haven't the energy to fight them off because of practice." John explains

"Fine I guess that makes sense let's go" says Maryse "_He saved me thank god"_

"I'm John by the way, John Cena" says John extending his hand to her.

"Ohhhh I'm Maryse, Maryse Ouellet" says Maryse taking his hand.

They get in John's car, luckily for him his dad is rich and bought him a all black shelby mustang gt500 for his 16th birthday that past in April. "_Nice car, I wonder If he'd let me drive it one day?"_Maryse thought as she admired the interior when they were pulling off.

"I like your car, it's cool" said Maryse

"Thanks, got it for my birthday" said John with a smile.

"_There he goes with that cute smile of his"_ Maryse smiled back displaying those pearly whites.

"_She does have a nice smile I'll give her that"_ John thought

"I don't live in the dorms…...well not yet at least, I'll be moved in sometime in October" Maryse tells him

"Ohhh alright so where am I taking you?" John asks

"42 Rose Petal lane" Maryse tells him

"I know where that is" John informs her.

"So you said you had practice and judging by that guys amazement with you I'm guessing your on the football team here?" Maryse says

"Yup, 3rd year starting Middle Linebacker" John says proudly

Maryse giggles at how proudly he says it "what else do you do or is football just it?" she asks

"Well I'm an all year athlete, first it's football in the fall then wrestling in the winter then I finish it up with track in the spring" he tells her

"_Ohhhh so he's a jock then, typical guy I should have known, still he's cute though"_ she thinks to herself

"How about yourself, you do any sports?" John asks her

"Well I am trying out for the volleyball team and then I'd really like to give cheerleading a try too". she tells him

"That's awesome,it's good to be ac….." John was interrupted by his phone ringing. He hooks it up to the car and answers it.

**Hello**

'Yeah mom what's up? John asks

**You received a letter today from Yale, I meant to call you earlier and tell you but was busy at the time. I opened it I hope you don't mind, it's says you've been accepted and they'll provide you with a full scholarship.**

Maryse is surprised when she hears the news about John "_So he's not just a pretty face and muscles, hmmmmm what other surprises do you have John Cena?"._

**That's all I wanted to tell you and Congratulations, I love you speak to you later.**

"You were accepted to Yale, I thought they only accepted smart people?" Maryse jocked

John chuckled a bit at the joke "Well not every jock you meet is a caveman, too be honest I put my school work first before sports. Sports are an extracurricular activity there not gonna get me where I want to be in life like doing my school work will". he explains

"_This man is different from the rest, he's the complete package. (_Maryse licks her lips) _I think I've found my new prey"_

"You speak french right?,I heard you speak it when we first met in the hallway" he says

"Yes I do, want to here something in french?" she says to him with a smile.

"Sure" he says enthusiastically

"Votre vraiment mignon et ce est exactement ce que je veux , je vais te faire mienne John Cena" (**Your really cute and exactly what I want, I'm going to make you mine John Cena)** Maryse says softly in a whisper.

"_Wow that was hot"_ he thought to himself "what did that mean?" he asks her

she smiles at him "I said thank you for saving me earlier, I really appreciate it and for the ride home too John Cena"

John was amazed "wow all of that sounded like that, I wish my friends spoke french it'd make them less annoying"

Maryse giggles at his comment as he puts the car to a stop. "Well were here, you're fun to talk to. You should hangout with me and my friends sometime, we could show you more of the campus and the city." John says with a smile

"Sure I'd like that" Maryse says with a smile

She steps out the car until she remembers something important "ohhh yeah I almost forgot, I didn't thank you properly" she says

John was caught off guard when he felt Maryse's cold, soft lips on his cheek. Her lip gloss left it's print there as she removed her lips from his cheek.

"wha…...what was that for?" he asked in astonishment

"It's how we say thank you in my country" she says while smiling and closing the door.

John puts his hand to where her lips had been "_I wish our country was as giving as hers"_ he thought to himself as he pulled off from her house.

Maryse had a devilish smile as she walked to the door of her house "Je me demande ce que ces lèvres et le goût de la langue comme , je trouverai bientôt" (**I wonder what those lips and tongue taste like, I'll find out soon)** was what she thought as she walked through the front door.

John got back to the campus in half the time it took to get Maryse home, he guessed he probably was enjoying their conversation so much that he didn't pay attention to how slow they were going. The first person to greet him as he entered his dorm room was Dave.

"Where ya been man, it doesn't take that long to shower up and get changed" said Dave

"My bad man I got caught up with something afterwards and tried to make it back asap" John explained. On the way home John told himself that he'd keep tonight's events to himself, he didn't want his friends being mad at him (mostly Roman) if they found out what took place. He especially didn't want Eve to know about it.

John looked over to the clock on the wall "_Shit 11:00, It's time for bed"_

"Oh yeah I forgot Eve was here earlier she waited for you to get here but you took too long so she left" said Dave

"_Fuck she's going to be mad me" _John thought. "I'll sort that out tomorrow I'm calling it an early night I'll see you in the morning Dave". said John walking in his room.

"I'm with you there" said Dave going into his room. Roman and Randy were already sleeping by 10, they ate and then knocked out in their rooms. "_Some first Day" _was John's last thought before he fell asleep

**Author Notes: Hmmmm we see what Maryse's intentions are with our star Linebacker *wink wink. Is It wrong for John to not tell his friends and Girlfriend about what happened between him and maryse? What course will their new friendship take? Dave and Melina have their sights set on each other, who's going to be the first to make a move? Next Chapter will involve Roman's potential "love interest", Lol I'm not dropping any hints you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Up Close And Personal

**Author Notes: The playing field has been set so far but there's still some players left to be revealed. It's only the second day and we got some action going on ;) but you'll see that as you read on (Not throwing any hints). Well like always enjoy :)**

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Hey John get your ass up it's time to get ready for school". Roman and Randy were set to go already, usually the one to wake everyone up is John but Roman was up at the crack of dawn to go jogging so he took the liberty of doing the job today. John glances over at his alarm clock "_6:35am, Damn it's time to go to school already", _he sighed and then made an attempt to move his body which felt like deadweight. Dragging himself to the bathroom he takes a piss "_one of the best feeling's in the world"_, washes his face and brushes his teeth then heads back to his grabs a pair of Levi denim jeans out his dresser, pops on some deodorant, throws on a fresh white tank top before one of his Express shirts. John was a "fly guy" his sneaker game was crazy (mostly Jordans), there probably wasn't anyone on campus that came close to having the amount of sneakers he had. Most of his clothes consisted of brands like Levi's, Hollister, Express, Banana Republic, and H&amp;M. "_Hmmmm yeah why not?, Might as well wear the black/infrared 6's today", _a spritz of Axe apollo cologne, one last look in the mirror real quick and John was ready to go grabbing his black bookbag North face as he exited his room.

"What's up man how was your sleep?" Dave asked

"Ehhhh could have been way better"John says while stretching. "_Where's Randy &amp; Roman?" _

"Where are those two clowns at?"

"Ohhh they decided to head out already, I told them I'd wait for you and we'd catch up with in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Oh alright let's get a move on then"

The cafeteria was packed with students, it's like a fucking zoo in there. John and Dave have to push people aside to make it to their table. John eyes everyone up and down upon arrival: Roman &amp; Randy were eating their pancakes and sausage chatting it up, The girls were gossiping amongst themselves, Styles was having an arm wrestling match with his longtime friend Christopher Daniels and Jeff was talking to his upperclassmen brother Matt who John had a lot of respect for.

**Maryse POV**

"baiser aller à l'école , il est trop tôt pour ces conneries" (**fuck going to school, it's too early for this shit)** I tell myself as I get up and head to the bathroom for a hot shower. The water feels so good, each drop makes my body tingle I wish I could stay in here all day. I stop in front of the mirror before exiting the bathroom to admire all of my assets "_Damn I look good, there's not a single girl that can rival me, boobs, ass, pretty face, curves I'm like a goddess."_ My room is so clean, I can't understand how people allow their room their sanctum to get dirty, couldn't be me. I dry my hair and body off, when lotioning up I always take my time rubbing it on my body "_gotta love Beautiful Day from Bath and Body Works". _Afterwards I go back to admiring myself again (it's sort of a habit of mine) before I jump in the closet looking for something to wear. It pisses me off that my father will buy me things like Gucci, Fendi, and Chanel but won't buy me my own car, it's all I really wanted for my 16th birthday. I can't decide what to wear today, I won't have time for breakfast if I waste anymore time so I just settle for this berry colored off the shoulders bodycon dress that I got from Forever 21. It highlights my perfectly tanned skin and why not show off some skin makes no sense to hide your goodies to yourself. I slip on a pair of open toed heels that match, put on some accessories (pandora charm bracelet, gold and diamond studded fossil watch which has my name engraved on the back, purple tinted Gucci sunglasses and my gold necklace with my name plate on it) alright now I'm dressed. It takes only about 15 minutes to straighten my hair, I whip it around a little so that it drapes over my right shoulder, next I apply a little bit of make up (only eyeshadow and lip gloss). One last look in the mirror "_Mmhmm I'm killing it today, up almost forgot"_I spray some _Eau De Toilette _from Chanel on my neck and around my collar bone, the smell is absolutely divine "_I'm gonna turn some heads today, not that I already don't". _Some may say I'm over doing it for school but I don't give a damn I go all out all the time. I snatch my Iphone off the charger, grab my purple Michael Kors bag and race downstairs to the car, I get in kiss my father on the cheek and I'm off to school.

Not 5 seconds into the Cafeteria and already I have all eyes on me "_I know, I know, I'm beautiful", _I whip my hair like I'm at a photoshoot. A smirk plays across my lips as I see John looking at me from his table "_Like what you see don't you?"_, I wave at him he waves back and instantly all his friends look at him in unison. I giggle to myself and take my seat at where my friends are sitting, the first to greet me is Melina then everybody else does. One by one they have their own inquiry: Melina likes my whole outfit, Velvet admires all of my accessories and asks if she could borrow my shades sometime, I tell her she can I have plenty of others at home. Jack and Dolph just eye me like a dog does a steak, eh they need to stop like I'd ever give either of them the time of day. Aj just gives me a look of curiosity "_I wonder what she's thinking"_ and Morrison shoots me a quick up and down look, probably trying not to get caught by Melina for eyeing me. To my surprise and delight Michael isn't here I hope that bastard got expelled for what he tried to do to me yesterday thank god John was there to save me, my knight in shining armor. It's not even that I like John in that type of way but I can't say that I don't want him as my own and that I don't lust for him. I'll have him I always get what I want it's only a matter of time.

Melina gestures me to come with her to get breakfast, "_I wonder what garbage they'll serve today"._ I waited till I got home yesterday to eat, I couldn't bring myself to eat the slop they prepared for us. The food looks good today I guess I'll give it a try, I grab a plate of pancakes and sausage, Melina does the same and begins to speak.

"So did you hear about Michael getting expelled?" she informs me

"No this is new news to me, why'd he get expelled?" I asked like I already don't know why.

"Apparently he attacked some girl yesterday and tried to rape her, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him I honestly didn't expect him to ever do something like that but I mean serves him right that was not cool what he tried to pull."

I nod my head in agreeance with her, that fucking jerk is out of here and hopefully I won't have to deal with anything like that again.

"Still though I wonder who the girl was." I look at her while she ponders the thought, the least anyone knows about it the better. I'm already embarrassed enough about the whole situation I don't need anyone knowing I was almost his victim.

I shake my head at her and try to change the subject "who knows….hey do you know that boy, John Cena?"

she looks at me wayward "Yeah I know him why?"

I can't tell her what my real intentions are with him so I lie "ohhhh nothing I just think he's cute is all"

"Well I wouldn't go barking up that tree that boy is already taken off the market sweety"

I Instantly grimace at the information. Fuck it's not fair that he's already taken, shit now it's gonna be a little bit more complicated trying to get him wrapped around my finger. Still I'm not too surprised that he has a girlfriend a guy of his many talents should have one it'd be weird if he didn't have a girl.

I'm curious to know more about this girlfriend of his "ohh he does what's her name?"

"Her name is Eve Torres, she's captain of the volleyball team and vice president of our class. I can't lie she is a pretty girl who is pretty popular around here. Her parents pay for her to go here, apparently she doesn't qualify for any of the scholarships which doesn't make sense to me, she's a total smartass like her boyfriend."

Damn she sounds perfect, looks like I have my work cut out for me here but still I need more information so I ask on. "how long have they been dating?"

"It's been about a year now, they met through their friends and hit it off, I won't be surprised if they remain together through the rest of high school."

"_Hmmmm we'll see about that" _I think to myself.

"But why the sudden interest in their relationship?" Melina questions me

Again I can't tell her the truth so I lie again "Ohh nothing just wanted to know about who's with who in this school."

"Hey I forgot to tell you this yesterday but I'm throwing a party at my house this weekend to officially kick off this school year, you should come" she tells me

"Sounds like fun you'll see me there" Parties aren't usually my scene but I do love dressing up for them.

"Ok good and invite whoever you want."

We get back to our table and chow down on our breakfast, I got to admit it was good and beats waiting till lunch time to eat. I keep sneaking peeks over at John's table, watching his laughter towards his friends and then my mind starts to drift off as I fantasize about me having my way with him, giving him the works "_He probably can't even handle all of this"_, my fantasy is cut short by the bell "_Fuck, I'll pick this up again after class"_

**Johns POV**

I wait in anticipation for my girlfriend to arrive, I know she's not going to be happy to see me but I'll try to smooth things over with her as best as possible. I've already ate and I must say hats off to the chefs back there they know their stuff. Roman motions everyone at the table to look towards the front of the cafe, I wonder what's so important. I sit up from my slouched position to see, I knew it, it's Maryse. She works the whole cafe effortlessly like no one has ever done before and I must say I was impressed she does look nice today. She notices me looking at her and waves at me naturally I return the gesture. If I would have known I was going to get interrogated by my friends for it I probably wouldn't have did it. First person to hit me with their words was Roman, what a surprise.

"Why the fuck did she just wave at you?"

I chuckle a bit "Calm down, yesterday I bumped into her in the hall and we introduced ourselves to one another it's no biggy really." I give them the semi truth, it is true that we did bump into each other in the hall but it's not true that we introduced ourselves then, I mean I can't actually tell them how we got acquainted. I watch as Roman huffs and puffs, the next to hit me with their words was Jeff, his words took me by surprise.

"Man she's gorgeous, John I wish she could have waved at me"

It's rare Jeff shares in any of our conversation's he usually keeps to himself or is too in tuned with his music. The girls didn't say anything well at least to me, they continued to gossip amongst themselves. Styles threw me a thumbs up and Dave and Randy remained speechless. I don't see what the big deal is, it was just a wave these guys are feeding into this too much.

"John you've got to introduce me to her" Roman pleaded

I smirk "Nope your human, go talk to her yourself"

He tenses up "Fine I will fucking jerk"

We all laugh at him, I'm too much into my laughter to notice Eve approach the table. She sits next to me and rests her head on my shoulder, yet another surprise I didn't expect her to do this. I figured she be mad at me. I take her chin in my hand.

"Babe I'm sorry about yesterday, I know we had plans and I was suppose to meet you back at my dorm. I got caught up in something that couldn't be avoided, I'll make it up to you I promise." She says nothing and kisses me instead, that's all I needed to know that she understands and forgives me, god I'm lucky to have such a beautiful understanding girlfriend.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

That's the bell, time to be on our way, I walk Eve to class holding her hand the whole way. She kept poking my face and giggling at the annoyance on my face until we got there, she thought it was adorable at how upset I'd get but it didn't really bother me I thought it was cute. I kiss her goodbye and make my way to Mr Long's class. I take my place in the back with my friends and start texting Eve.

"**Babe I'm bored :(."**

I wait for her to text back. After about 10 minutes I put my phone away seeing that she hasn't texted back. Mr Long goes through attendance and prepares today's English assignment on the board.

"Alright everyone, I want you to take out your books and do the following assignment (he clears his throat) I'll be collecting yesterday's homework assignment after class." He says to us.

Fuck I knew I forgot to do something, well that's one 0 to mark in the grade book.

**End POV**

Everybody in class was talking about Melina's party, her parent's had a big house they let her throw parties there twice a year. If you didn't make it to them you were deemed a social outcast the following week after because that's what everyone would be talking about. The guys always went to her parties so no doubt they'd be there.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

The hallways became flooded again with sounds. Angelina and Velvet were making their way to the guys and so was Jeff. Velvet glanced at Jeff as they walked, almost in a dreamy like sense.

**Velvet POV**

I don't know why I decided to go with Angelina to see her boyfriend, he's a jerk and his friends are creeps well except for one. I ignored everything anyone was saying and kept my gaze on the guy with the long rainbow colored hair, he was the only one who wasn't talking. I lick my lips, Tall, handsome, and mysterious just my type.

**End POV**

Each broke off eventually going their separate ways to class. Dave was heading to health, he'd had gym yesterday and now health today, each day it flip flopped like that for him. It didn't seem to bother him, he was curious to see who was in his health class. Roman had gym today instead and all he could think about was going to the weight room and getting in a good ass workout but that was later on. For now he was headed to history. Randy and Angelina were fortunate enough to have class together 2nd period, they'd just text each other the whole time in class, it's amazing that they haven't flunked out of school seeing how all they ever do is text each other during their classes. Velvet seen Aj lee they walked away talking to one another and Jeff disappeared like a ghost before any of them noticed (well Velvet noticed), he spent his free period in the G building in the art room usually painting or sculpting something. John was on his way to Mr. Rhodes class again and for sure this time he wasn't going to be late not for nothing. His pocket vibrates "_Who's texting me"_ he thinks to himself as he's walking down the hall to class

**Eve**

**Sorry I'm late with the response, I was taking a test and couldn't use my phone.**

He smiles at the text

**It's ok beautiful, I just wish you were here with me right now :(**

**Eve**

**I know but you know how our schedules don't work with us at all this year :(**

John frowned at the text, he knew she was right their schedules just didn't work with each other. They tried to see each other as best as possible during breaks between transitioning to class, lunch was the only period they had together he told himself that he'd devote that whole period to her.

**You're right I wish it were different Babe :(**

**Eve **

**Me too Babe but I gotta go ok I'll see you at lunch though handsome :) 3**

**Ok Babe :)**

"_It's so not fair"_ he thought to himself as he arrived to Mr. Rhodes class. He didn't even get his foot into the classroom yet before he heard someone call his name.

"Hey John" he turns to see Maryse walking down the hall his way.

He shoots her a warm smile "Hey Maryse, How are you feeling today?"

Her angelic face lights up at his words "_Awww isn't he caring"_, "I'm doing good today, nothing bad to report so far how about yourself?"

"The same, I mean I'd be a lot better if the school day was over"

she giggles "But wouldn't that mean you'd have to go to practice?"

John chuckles back "I completely forgot about that damn never mind"

"_I wonder if he's going to Melina's party?, better ask to make sure he goes",_ Maryse continues to smile as she talks "so John are you going to Melina's party this weekend?"

"Yeah you can count on me being there" he says back with a smile

"_Yes!" _her smile radiates more from his response "so you'll be saving me a dance then right?"

John waits to reply, he knows Eve doesn't mind when he dances with other girls but still he didn't feel right even with her permission. He gulps hard.

"Yeah sure"

"_Perfect" _Maryse licks her lips and smiles "Alright I'll see you there"

John can't help himself as he watches her walk away, "_what was that, I could feel my dick jump at the sight of her licking her lips damn that was hot". _He tries to shake the thought from his head as he walks into Mr. Rhodes class….late yet again.

"Mr. Cena your tardy yet again now take your seat" Mr Rhodes says to him

John just sucks his teeth and does so.

**Romans POV**

Fuck yeah it's 4th period now it's only the second day and my russian language class is my favorite. I could give a damn about what's being taught in there but that sexy ass teacher she could teach me a few other things if you know what I mean. I make sure to walk in class late just so I can give her a reason to talk to me, it's worth it to me to hear Ms. Lana upset with me. Sure her voice was whiny and annoying but her body was fantastic, she was easily the hottest teacher in the school and I was able to see her 5 days a week it can't better than that at this moment. To be honest I don't even care that she's a teacher I'd fuck her right on that desk if she gave me the chance. She knows what she's doing when she wears those short skirts of hers displaying those well toned legs I'd love to trace my tongue up and down them.I watch her cross her legs throughout the class, I can feel my dick throb up against my pants, damn this shit feels uncomfortable, that desk is the only thing separating me from getting a glimpse underneath. I'm so busy fantasizing about her I don't realize she's been calling on me the whole time.

"Mr. Reigns!"

"Huh, What?" I reply dumbfounded

"Did you bother to do last night's homework assignment?" she asks

I smirk, time to let her know what I'm about "Nope, Imma be honest with you I don't do homework especially when I can't read what language it's in so If I were you I wouldn't bother to ask me that question anymore."

Ohhh I can tell I really done it, I watch her contort her face at the display of rudeness I showed. I think I was being honest but I'm guessing she thinks different.

"Don't go anywhere after class, I'll have a talk with you" she states

I give her another smug smirk, it's a job well done to me, to think I could get under your skin so easily. I see me and her are gonna have ourselves a nice little one-one. I draw in my notebook the rest of class, I can feel her eyes on me without even looking up, she's probably wondering why I'm not paying attention or something. Whatever the reason I really don't give a fuck, I pick my head up and look around the class. Look at them, they're all doing as their told like good little soldiers but me nah I don't like being told what to do so much. It frustrates the fuck out of me when someone thinks they have power over me. I peer my head to the front and lock eyes with Ms. Lana, I give her a devilish grin and put my head back down before I can see what expression she makes, hmmm I bet it's a funny one. The bell rings just as I'm finishing up my doodling, I pack my things and am on my way but I'm stopped at the door by Ms. Lana she backs me up into the classroom.

"Where do you think your going Mr. Reigns?"

That voice, I bet it sounds wonderful when she moans. I keep my cool and play it stupidly "well I was going to be on my way to lunch before you stopped me."

She crosses her arms "Doesn't look like you are now, why are you causing trouble in my class?"

"Me causing trouble no couldn't be me I would never want to disturb your sweet class I enjoy it too much to do that." Man I can be a smartass

I watch as she becomes flustered, I laugh in her face and see her face turn a light shade of red.

"What's so funny?" I can tell she's still fresh from her country, any other teacher would have picked up on my sarcasm quick. I take mercy on the poor lady.

"You are beautiful" I say giving her my trademark smirk

Her cheeks get slightly redder at my comment, Is she really blushing right now? She doesn't even respond I'm surprised I guess I got her mind going all over the place so I decide to wrap this up and head to the cafe.

"Ms. Lana are we all done here?" I make sure to smile at the end of my sentence to further perplex this woman's mind.

She just nods at me and with that I'm on my.

**Lana POV**

Why is this child in my class, he looks like a grown man amongst these kids. I'm pretty sure that tattoo of his doesn't just stop at his shoulder, there's most likely more underneath and why is his hair like that? Back in my country such a thing doesn't exist. I call on him when I see him not paying attention just to see if he has his homework, the response he gives me is beyond rude it's disrespectful. Looks like I have a problem child to deal with this year, I tell him I want to see him after class. I'll make sure to whip this kid into shape in my class. I won't tolerate disrespect like that again. It amazes me how throughout the class he doesn't look up from his desk at all during my lecturing, what's he doing that's so damn important that he's not paying attention to me up front.

I look up at the clock only 10 minutes left of class until I start my free period. I look at my class and scan the many faces hard at work, it pleases me to see all of my students into their work that is until I meet his gaze. He throws me a dirty look that sends chills up my spine, before I can throw one back he immediately goes back to ignoring me, why is this child so rebellious. Finally the bell rings and I stop the overgrown child at the door, hmmmm tryna escape that easily not gonna happen. Our talk wasn't going as I planned each rebuttal he threw at me left me baffled and I could sense him getting joy from watching me struggle to undermined him, ohhh do I not like this kid. He starts laughing at a comment he made to me that had left me speechless, now I'm pissed and ask what he think's is so funny. His answer makes me blush and leaves me flustered at the moment, I couldn't even tell whether he was trying to be funny or complimenting me when he called me beautiful. No one's ever made me blush so easily I the loathe at the fact that I allowed one of my students to do it to me especially this one. Still though I was kinda turned on a little by his arrogance, he was charming too. He asks if he can go with a smile plastered on his face and I can feel my panties get damp, what the fuck is going on, who does this kid think he is? I tell him he can go, I take a seat at my desk trying to figure out what that was about, one things for sure I'll have to keep my eye on him.

**End POV**

Lunch was better as well for Maryse, she enjoyed the lunch the chefs prepared today, it was nothing like they prepared yesterday. John's table always seemed to come to life when Roman and Styles were there, Roman would some how get the Bella twins going at his throat and Styles was the funny guy. Randy of course would just stay glued to his phone screen, John smirked as he thought of something when he see's Randy texting. _Snatch! _faster than a blink of an eye John takes Randy's phone and gets up running with it.

"Cena you motherfucker give it back!" Randy's yell catches everyone's attention at the table.

"Hahaha nope come get it" John taunts him.

The two go running all over the cafeteria catching everyone else's attention in the process. "What are those dumbasses doing?" said Bobby sitting at a table with Ewen

"Yo John toss it to me" Roman encourages

John tosses it to Roman just as Randy get's to him, Randy yokes him up and John just points to Roman. "I don't have it no more see", Randy's hot on Roman's tale as they go speeding out of the cafe. John takes his place back with Eve on his lap, he kisses her passionately and runs his fingers up and down her thighs making her grind her ass into his crotch. She leans back on him "Jo…..John stop" she faintly whispers in his ear. He kisses her neck three times and hears the little moans that escape her lips " _Ahhhh,...I hope he never stops" _she thinks to herself. John puts an end to his game making her moans come to an end, Eve's all hot and bothered at what he did she let's him know about it "You try that again I'll make you regret it" she whispers softly into his ear.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"_Ohhh great 6th period"_John thinks enthusiastic to himself as him and Dave make their way to culinary.

**Dave POV**

Culinary class I love it so much, I get to eat and see the most beautiful girl ever I mean what's not to like. I can understand why John doesn't like coming to this class but he know's how much I like Melina and I'm pretty sure she feels some type of way about me. Think about it why else would she give me that look in the hall yesterday and ask me those questions in class, I'm just gonna go with my theory. I wonder what stunts she's gonna try to pull today, I can't wait to find out. Me and John take our seat, Melina comes and sits with us. I look her up and down, she catches me but I don't care and judging by that smile on her face I don't think she cares either. Ms. Hall takes attendance and then we break up and head to our stations. Today's assignment is to bake brownies any way we'd like, I chuckle thinking about how good of a job John's going to do on these brownies. I did feel bad leaving him to do most of the work while I flirt with Melina but he understands so it's all good. I watch Melina as she goes to get the mixing bowl and man is she fucking hot, those cheetah print leggings hug the fuck out her ass and I just know she's got a thong on underneath. I know she knows that I'm looking by the way she switches with each step making one cheek bounce then the next one. I'm completely mesmerized at the sight I could watch that thing bounce all day fuck practice.

John asks me to go get the chocolate chips from the walk in freezer, I get there and man is this thing huge on the inside I mean damn seriously do we actually need a freezer this big? I shake my head and grab them off the shelf in the back and bring them back to John. Me and John chatted it up as Melina puts both trays of brownies in the oven. I know they'll taste great when they're finished, I look up at the clock 20 minutes left of class. John reminds me to put the chocolate chips back as I stare up at the clock, I grab the small bag and head to the freezer. I still can't believe how big this thing is, this thing could be somebody's living room. I place them back where I found them and turn around to leave but something startles me.

"Ohh shit Melina you scared me" I said trying to catch my breath.

She smirks "Awwwww I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare the big bad animal."

She closes in on me and backs me to the wall with her cute smile and stare. I gulp down hard as her finger rubs down my bottom lip, if not for this cool freezer she'd see the beads of sweat on my forehead, I thank god at that moment.

"I see the way you look at me Dave, I know you want me" Ahhh there goes that devilish smile again, she's got me trapped there's no escaping this. She turns her back on me and grinds her ass up and down in a circular motion on my crotch making my member come to life. She leans back on me and brings her hand to my neck bringing me down to her "You like that don't you?" she whispers to me. My dick answers faster than I can, punching the front of my jeans with joy, I gulped down hard again "Yes" is all I can say my mouth feels so dry. She whispers to me again but this time in spanish "ven a por mí papi"(**come and get me daddy)** and this time I lose it. I turn her around and take her in my arms, my lips cover hers in an instant. I slap both hands on that sweet ass and pick her up, she moans into the kiss and wraps those curvy thighs around my waist. Damn she tastes good, her tongue overtakes mines she's in control, I sit us down on a box of carrots. She helps me take my shirt off and goes to work on my neck, the first bite she gives me is a hard one I groan lightly at first and then more and more as she sucks my neck dry. I increase my grip on her ass. She pushes my chest and my back hits the box man she was a true animal, looking down at me like helpless prey biting her bottom lip as she dragged her fingernails from my chest to my belt buckle. I hiss as they journey through my abs, she reaches down my pants and squeezes my dick it throbs back in response. Her smile is mischievous as she claims her prize, man she was in total control I had to gain control over this.

I arch my back and bridge her over, ha now I'm on top. She releases her legs from my waist and her hands from my member, I throw her my own mischievous smile she still keeps hers. I take her crop top off and place her hands above her head in one of mine and stare down at her "It's my turn" I tell her. She leans in and kisses me hard, she takes my bottom lip with her teeth as she goes down and then releases it throwing her grin back on "Go for it" she tells me. I love it, the feistiness she shows, even when I got her like this she still shows she's in control. I take her right breast out and go to work on the erect nipple with my lips. She moans out and arches her back making it go further in my mouth where my tongue greets the nipple with it's warmth. My free hand decides to head south down her smooth skin and find it's way into her leggings, a thong I knew it, I lightly move my hand around it feeling the wetness that awaits it's entry. My index finger is the first man in, she gasps upon its entry, my middle finger joins in on the action roaming her organ, she leans up and chomps on my neck again harder this time causing me to groan louder than last time. I softly squeeze her clit between my fingers, she releases her dog like bite grip on me "Ahh…...Dave" she moans in my ear. She wraps her arms around my neck brings me in for a hard kiss she forces her tongue into my mouth and down my throat. I can feel the precum already forming in my pants, my hands withdraw from her sweet spot for now. She arches her back and bridges me over putting me back on my back, ahhh man her kiss feels like she's taking my life away from me.

She breaks away from the erotic kiss to catch her breath only inches from my face, she breaks her gaze with me only to return it moments later. I bring my index and middle finger to my mouth tasting her juices, mhmm she tastes good. She can feel my pecking underneath her, her hand returns to its post squeezing my dick like before. Slowly she strokes me forcing the precum to coat her hand, she playfully tilts her head side to side with each stroke, ahhh her mind games are too much for me. She inches closer grazing my lips with her soft ones, she glances down at my lips and then back into my eyes. she licks my lips slowly as she grinds up on me bringing her boobs to smother my face in their softness, I'm close to losing myself one more stunt like that and I'm done for.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Fuck the bell rang, damn why'd that have to happen.

She releases my member and presses her hands to my chest "You're lucky this time, but next time you won't be" she whispers to me before leaning up throwing me a wink. That sent shivers down my spine, man I don't think I'll be able to withstand her for a full round. We both fix ourselves and head for the freezers door, she stops and turns around looking up at me. I'm slow to react when she grabs my balls, I gasp and stay frozen in my footsteps "These are mine now ok" she playfully tells me before exiting the freezer. I stand outside the freezer for a little bit to catch my breath and make sure I'm good before I leave with John. I head back to the front of class to find him waiting for me.

"Bro where the hell were you in the last 20 minutes." he asks in concern as we leave class.

I shake my head "I'll put you on later bro"

**End POV**

**Randys POV**

8th period couldn't come any sooner, last one to go then practice. After yesterday's practice I was pissed that I didn't put on a better showing for the coaches. Can't be losing my starter spot to some nobody. It's sad how my 8th period is my free period and I'm bored as fuck, I need to get out of here. I raise my hand and ask Mr. Show if I can go to the bathroom, he gives me the okay and I head out, hmmmm maybe I can get Angie to leave class and come see me.

**Hey beautiful, how's about you leave class and come see me? :)**

I wait to get a response which doesn't take too long, 5 seconds later I get her text.

**Yeah I'll meet you by your locker Babe :).**

Yesss that's what I wanted to here let's go, I enthusiastically make my way to my locker. I wait a good 5 minutes and see Angie running down the hall towards me, I ready myself to take her embrace and she doesn't disappoint. She flys at me hugging me tightly, damn she smells good that's why we're together now her scent got me hooked when we first met freshman year. She kisses me softly and meets my eyes with her light blue irises.

"How we doing today Babe?" I ask her as we walked through the hallway holding hands.

"I was doing ok but now that I'm with you I'm doing even better" she tells me then snuggles up next to my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her to embrace her, god I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for this woman she's help me through some hard times. We can hear a commotion going on on the 2nd floor hallway and decide to go be nosey, shit we don't have anything else to do. We arrive at the scene to find security guards pulling Victoria off of Beth, nothing too surprising Victoria was known for being a bad girl who always got into fights all the time. I can hear Angie snickering at my side, I had almost forgotten how Angie didn't like Victoria because of their scuffle freshman year.

"Hahaha serves you right, good jobs guys taking out the trash where it belongs" Angie taunts

Victoria turns her attention to Angie who's laughing and pointing fingers at her.

"Shut up you little bitch, I'll kick your ass again." she spews as the guards pull her away.

"Sike ya wish you could, I'll beat your ass again" Angie continues to taunt her. It's funny cause I do remember Angie losing and wanting to press charges on her, I chuckle at the memory. I know it's wrong of me but I mean Angie was going at the mouth at her back then like she's doing now and I can't say Victoria wasn't wrong for socking her in the eye. Victoria takes her look from her and then places it on me.

"Keeping talking shit Angie and I'll fuck your man" she says with a smirk.

That comment came smacking with some thunder because I sure as hell didn't see that shit coming. I stood there stunned, mouth hanging open speechless. I compose myself and turn to see Angie's smile gone and her eyebrows scrunch down.

"Watch your fucking mouth you dumb ass bitch" Angie says charging toward Victoria.

I quickly grab her arm pulling her in front of me and walk the opposite way, that way she can't see Victoria anymore. I glance back at Victoria as we go opposite ways, she shoots me a wink and a kiss. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't turned on by her gestures. I'll just keep that to myself, if Angie knew that then she'd try to go kick her ass then come trying to kick my ass. I don't need that drama in my life, luckily the bell rings and I can go to practice now.

**End POV **

The guys enter the locker room, hearing fellow teammates cheering and yelling. They rush over to the crowd and find Mark arm wrestling Murdock.

"Fuck yeah I've been waiting to see this for a while now, come on Murdock kick his ass!" Roman cheered

It wasn't just Roman everyone on the team has been wanting to see this since Mark is the self proclaimed world's strongest man. They were at a deadlock, there were points where one look like they had the other but then they'd end back up in the middle. It took Coach Wells to get everyone out on the field, he made them run hills before practice started for it. Drills were executed in 30 minutes and Coach Kelly was readying his offense to go against Coach Davis's defense.

"Alright boys yesterday those guys made you look like fools, we were pedestrian like out there and I know for sure were better than that, so I don't want to see any of that bs I saw yesterday. We were too eager out there and turned over the ball for our foolishness, Randy go through your progressins and find the open man (Coach Kelly hits him on the helmet). Nickel and dime them then strike with the big play ok so let's get out there and execute, remember scoring is the only thing that matters out there…...and having fun of course." They all laugh together "now go kick some ass."

The offense was hype as they prepared for the defense. Coach Davis was in the huddle with his boys. "I like what I saw yesterday we didn't give up any play longer than 10 yards yesterday, we've proven that they're not gonna beat us passing the ball. D line keep the pressure on his ass until you hear the whistle and Linebackers secure your tackles after the catch or run and Secondary continue beating up those receivers at the line you don't have to worry if they get past you we've got the best safety tandem in the state (Styles &amp; Roman knock helmets). Now go out there and show them who's boss!" Coach Davis yells victoriously.

Randy commands the huddle "You heard Coach let's take it to their asses, play call is Russian left (Hand off to Rey going left between the tackle and guard)" "Rey I gotchu, Imma clear that side for you" Mark tells Rey (He nods his head). "Don't let go of your blocks, I want to see some pancakes getting flipped out there alright, Murdoch were going silent on this so as soon as you get ready snap the ball (Murdoch nods in agreeance). Ok break" Randy leads his offense up to the line.

Cena Prepares his defense "Ok we showed them that we can't be fucked with now let's do it again. Were going base sending a Mike blitz their way (Cena's Blitzing), D line I'm going to need you to hold those big guys on the line for me so I can get through to disrupt the play. Joe I wanna see that left guard backed into the quarterbacks face (Joe nods in agreeance), remember secure your tackles limit their yardage Ok, Alright break" The defense takes it's place lined up to the offense.

Randys in the gun surveying the defense and he diagnosis the defense fast "Gators!, Gators!, Gators!(flip it!, flip it!, flip it!)" he calls an audible Rey shifts to Randy's left side now, the ball is hiked. Rany handsoff to Rey, Cena shots the wrong gap and is blocked by Murdoch, Abyss picks up the block on Ryback while Rusev handles Titus clearing a lane for Rey. He bursts through it shaking his way past Ewen at the second level, he's got the first and more before being taken down by Roman.

Randy helps up Rey and pats him on the helmet after the good run, Cena gets up frustrated about how the play broke down. He looks up at the hill and notices Maryse with Melina watching the team practice "_What's she doing here?" _John wonders, he grabs Dave to show him. Dave gets amped immediately after seeing Melina "_can't look bad in front of her"_ he thinks as he joins the huddle.

"Hmmmm this should be interesting" Melina says to Maryse who agrees with a head nod.

John gets the defense settled "Ok we can't let them think they did something with that so were going Cover 1 blitz, shut down those running lanes early. If I see something I'll audible before the snap ok (Everyone nods), alright Break." Dave leads the defense to the line.

Randy get's the guys to calm down "Ok that was good shit, good blocks Abyss and Rusev ( both knock helmets together). Here's what were going singleback on this one, so play call is Heavens gate (Rollins streaking deep down the field to the right, Kofi to the left doing a deep post to the left and Hunter up the seam right off the snap, Rey into the left flat). I'm hitting whoever I see that has the best opportunity and if I see something I'll call it out and Murdoch were going on the 3rd Omaha alright, break." Randy brings the offense up.

Randy lines up in the singleback set "Omaha set!" he looks over the defense and looks at the coverage seeing a single high safety and smirks. John see's him do it but is too late to call an audible. "Omaha! Omaha!" Randy drops back he looks at Kofi, Styles follows his eyes going to Kofi, Randy quickly looks Rollins way and lets the ball go loose. Rollins has the single coverage and has Ambrose beat, he catches the ball over the shoulder to run it in 20 yards for the touchdown. The play was perfectly orchestrated any coach would be impressed by how Randy looked off the safety and got it to his receiver for the touchdown.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Randy shouts running past John who has his head hung in defeat.

"That's some bullshit" Romans says to Randy as he runs by him.

Randy turns around and smirks "Hmmm some no fly zone you got there."

The remaining Practice for the offense went well, they executed the majority of their plays throughout the scrimmage. Randy finished his day going 15-20 completions with 215 yards and 3 scores to 0 picks. John finished with 5 tackles (1 for a loss), Roman finished with 7 tackles (1 forced fumble) and Dave finished with 4 tackles (2 sacks and another for a loss).

John walks to the locker room feeling disappointed about how he's played "_I know I'm a lot better than what I showed out there" _he shakes his head.

"You'll get'em next time superstar"

He's taken from his self pity by Maryse's voice, he looks up at her and smiles.

"So did you enjoy the show?" he asks her as they walk side to side.

she smiles "Ehhh it was entertaining to see you flop everywhere" she laughs

John laughs with her "Ohhh so you crackin jokes on me now"

"I'm just kidding…...but the other reason why I came is because I could use a ride home that's if you don't mind" She gives him a sly smile.

John stares into her eyes and is ensnared by her hazel jewels and lips "_I can't bring myself to say no to her"_

"Yeah I can do that but first I have to shower first and change ok" he answers her back

She bites her lip before she speaks "Thank you so much" she throws her arms around him and hugs him.

"No problem, give me about 30 minutes ok I'll be right back" he says. Maryse releases him and watches him go into the locker, she can feel the eyes of the football players on her and whips her around so that's draped over her right shoulder.

Dave hugs Melina before he goes into the locker room "So I'm guessing you want me to walk you to your dorm?" she nods and he smiles "ok just let me shower and get changed"

John and Dave waste no time in the locker both take quick showers and get their stuff ready, both look at each other with puzzled looks.

"Where you off to so fast John?" Dave said curiously

"Maryse is waiting for me, she asked me to drive her home I said yes because I don't want her walking home at this time of night" John explained

Dave shook his head "It's only 8:05 though? but to eaches own I guess, I need to hurry myself I've got Melina out there waiting for me."

Randy and Roman looked at each other in awe at what both their friends just said.

"Fuck you John, I'll see back at the dorm then" says Roman as he exited the locker room

Randy chuckles "Yeah we'll see you both back at the dorms, be safe you two" He goes off catching up to Roman.

Dave heads off with Melina and John and Maryse hop in his car and take off out of the parking lot.

**Maryse POV**

I can tell he's nervous around me(how cute), he won't look at me longer then a second. It's like he thinks I'm contagious, I mean I won't bite…...unless he wants me too. I pop on the radio trying to ease the tension a little, Trey songz "Love Faces" comes on and immediately he shoots to change the station I giggle at the action. He doesn't turn to anything better, the following station was playing Partynextdoor's "Persian Rugs" song. I'm mad he changes the station, I really like that song its perfect for setting the mood. I giggle at the foolishness that's going on so I start up the conversation.

"John you ok?, you won't face me at all" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yeah I'm good Maryse" he shoots me a smile

I smile back "so why don't you look at me then?"

"Well if I did that then we'd get in a car accident and I doubt we want to be in the hospital or worse" He chuckles.

The perfect cop out, I can't be mad at the truth though I don't want to see his handsome face have any damage done to it let alone my own pretty face. We pull up to my house and I thank him just like before but even better this time. I wait till he faces me and I press my lips to his before he can protest. I kissed him good but not too long and not too little, I sneak in a little tongue too and bite his lower lip as I pull away. He looks at me in awe, I clasp the back of his neck and take him close to me. I feel his nose on my neck taking in a deep inhale, my fragrance is intoxicating isn't it? I flick his earlobe with my tongue "mhmm vous bon goût vous voyez tard sexy" (**mhmm you taste good see you later sexy) **I whisper softly in his ear. I swear I could feel the hairs on the back of his neck go up, I snicker a little bit before I get out. I blow him a kiss and tell him thanks before I go into the house, I stop before I head upstairs to my room and giggle, let's see him ignore that.

**Johns POV **

The whole ride to Maryse's house was awkward to me, I'm not trying to look at her, I fear that if I do that we might get into a car crash because I'll stare at her too long. I watch her hand go play with the radio, Trey Songz comes on and I couldn't change the station any faster. The last thing I wanna do is listen to a love song while this beautiful women is in the car. Ahhh the next station isn't any better that I switched to, Persian Rugs really isn't the appropriate song right now. I keep it on Drake's "I'm on One". Yesss there's her house, I bring the car to a stop.

All I planned on doing was saying a goodbye but of course that didn't go how I'd like it to. I turn to Maryse and she jumps at me pressing her lips to mine, I'm too caught in the moment to push her off, she takes the liberty of stopping the kiss herself but not before she slaps my tongue with hers and bites my lip in a teasing manner. I can feel my guy downstairs kick hard at my pants, damn why is it so easy for her to get me going fuck. My brain is completely fired after that it can't even comprehend what just happened, I mean is that how they also do it where she's from? I'm snapped out of my awe when she grabs my neck and pulls me in. I can't help but take in her scent, my muscles tense up from the aroma. She speaks low and soft in french again, god its sexy when she speaks that language I can only make out one word that's only because in french the words stays the same like it were in english. She gets out and walks to her door but only to stop and blow me a kiss and say goodbye.

I didn't even say a goodbye of my own my brain is stuck on stupid at the moment. I pull off and take no time getting home, I don't even bother to deal with the guys when I get in I just head straight to my room. I'm calling it an earlier night fuck this. I layed there for about an hour staring at the ceiling replaying the kiss over and over again in my mind, savoring every moment of it. I don't even know why I mean I do have a girlfriend like what the fuck but still I can't lie Maryse does turn me on, I am powerless to her touch, I've never felt so vulnerable around a person like am when I'm with her in my entire life. I can tell this is going to be a long school year.

**Author Notes: Randy and Victoria? there's a possibility, Roman and Ms. Lana? Now we can all agree that there's that one teacher we use to/do look at like that :). Who would have thought Dave and Melina in the freezer going at each other so soon, lol If that doesn't cool down their fire then I don't know what will. Next Chapter: Melina's Party...2 people will have a night to remember but who will it be? (Lol not throwing any hints :p, your just gonna have to read to find out). **


End file.
